Juste un sourire
by Ocee
Summary: Quand Dean déprime, Luna n'est jamais loin pour lui venir en aide… Petit texte écrit à partir d'une photographie pour un projet du fan-club de Luna sur HPF


**Note** : Ce texte est ma participation – tardive XD – au projet du fan-club de Luna sur le forum HPF. Chaque participant a proposé une jolie photographie distribuée ensuite au hasard à un autre participant pour qu'un texte inspiré de ce cliché soit écrit sur Luna. J'ai hérité d'une photographie en noir et blanc d'At-wits-end choisie par Violety et représentant une bande de jeunes amis rigolant ensemble sur une route. Je l'aime beaucoup mais j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à la raccrocher à Luna et je ne suis pas bien sûr d'avoir réussi…

* * *

**Juste un sourire**

Dean soupira. Il venait de jeter un coup d'œil à la vitre de son compartiment mais le constat était toujours le même : les gouttes de pluie s'y écrasaient toujours. Alors il continua à tourner machinalement les pages du magazine laissé à l'abandon sur son siège par le voyageur précédent.

Encore une journée maussade en perspective. Il avait pourtant bien besoin d'un peu de soleil pour lui remonter le moral en ce moment. L'état de santé de sa mère ne s'améliorait pas et, même s'il n'empirait pas, il aurait aimé pouvoir appréhender la situation aussi étonnamment bien qu'elle. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer mais il y avait des jours, comme ça, où le spleen prenait ses aises dans sa vie et où il n'arrivait pas à lutter.

Encore un regard vers le paysage morose qui défilait.

Encore un soupir.

Encore une page tournée sans même vraiment la regarder.

Mais… ?

Rapidement, Dean revint sur cette page. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Une sensation familière. Comme un rayon de soleil…

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une banale publicité pour une marque de prêt-à-porter. Une réclame comme il y en avait toutes les deux pages.

Mais ce groupe d'ados souriants, cette bande d'amis courant et sautant en l'air comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, riant aux éclats, heureux d'être là, ensemble, tout simplement… Oui, cette photographie en noir et blanc qui avait réussi à capturer un bout de vie, ça remua quelque chose en lui.

Cette photo, c'était Luna.

Oh ! Aucune des filles sur la photo ne lui ressemblait physiquement. Et il doutait que Luna ait jamais été entourée d'amis de la sorte à cet âge, vu comme elle était mise à l'écart à Poudlard. Non, il ne fallait pas chercher une quelconque ressemblance directe avec elle, c'était inutile.

C'était l'atmosphère, l'ambiance qui se dégageait de ce cliché… son âme… qui lui rappelait son ancienne petite amie. C'était sa philosophie, son état d'esprit, cette capacité qu'elle avait à voir le positif, à ne pas tenir compte de l'avis des autres et à profiter du temps présent tant que c'était possible. Cette force qu'elle avait su lui transmettre quand ils avaient fait un bout de chemin ensemble main dans la main.

Alors, oui, c'était Luna dans cette joie de vivre, Luna dans ce groupe d'amis qui s'amusait sans se soucier des passants et de leur jugement, Luna dans cette bonne humeur communicative, Luna qui lui disait de sa voix douce et franche à la foi « En vouloir à la pluie, Dean ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! La pluie est source de vie, sans elle nous ne serions pas là. Et les couleurs sont partout quand on veut bien les trouver. Regarde cette photo en noir et blanc, tu ne l'as pas trouvée triste un seul instant et pourtant il n'y a que des variations de gris… Tu vois, il suffit déjà d'un sourire pour que tout s'éclaire. Juste un sourire, Dean. »

Luna…

Cette fois, le soupir que Dean lâcha n'eut rien de dépité, c'était plutôt comme si le poids qui l'opprimait s'échappait, s'envolait… Et quand il tourna à nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre après un dernier coup d'œil à cette photographie, un sourire en coin illuminait ses traits.

Après tout, là-haut au dessus de Bristol, n'était-ce pas une éclaircie qui refaisait timidement surface ? D'accord, ils étaient loin de pouvoir contempler un arc-en-ciel, mais les jeux de lumière entre nuages et rayons qui perçaient valaient eux aussi leur pesant de gallions.

Luna avait raison, comme toujours – quand il ne s'agissait pas de créatures magiques imaginaires, pensa-t-il en souriant davantage encore – alors il sortit son calepin et ses crayons, comptant bien apprécier les nuances de ce gris ardoise orageux, majestueux…


End file.
